


i need you more than i need you

by mothfolk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alien Biology, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically Gaz And Tak Both Have Very Fucked Up Pasts And Comfort Each Other, Body Image, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Gaz Just Doesn’t Know Better and Is Horny, Gaz Uses She/They Pronouns, Grooming, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gaz, Nonbinary Lesbian Gaz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Past Character Death, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Tak/Gaz-centric (Invader Zim), Tak’s Just Going With it Because She Doesn’t Know Better, i guess??? alien make horny drug and??? it just kinda happens idk, slightly consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfolk/pseuds/mothfolk
Summary: Gaz coaxes Tak into something forbidden for Irken, and Tak isn’t sure how to feel about it. On one hand, she just betrayed her entire empire. On the other hand, Gaz makes her feel so good... and she doesn’t want anything to happen to Gaz when she leaves... Gaz needs her, and she needs Gaz... is that really such a crime?
Relationships: Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Inspiration

Gaz pets my head, cooing softly to my antennae. “I-I promise, it’ll be fine, you won’t get hurt or anything... I-I just... I-I need you to do this. Y-you have to do this.” Does she know how much it could cost me? Do I even know?

I _love her,_ I know that... oh Irk, I know that... the way her words make me want to submit, every time she says my name, rolling it off of their tongue desperately? I can’t help but grovel, to give into my natural, filthy instincts. I’m a defective little traitor, and yet, I can’t control it... I want to give in so badly, but everything I’ve ever learned goes against this...

My accursed antennae start releasing my pheromones, making Gaz get even closer, even more aggressive with her needs- and I can smell their hormones and musk- they weren’t lying when they said that they needed me, I can tell that her heat’s causing her a lot of pain... 

I don’t want to hurt her, as defective as that sounds, but some parts of me still try to resist- I had such a great plan, I was so close to executing it- I could just raze Earth and finally succeed for once in my life- be the one leading the charge for universal domination! What was affection really worth, when you were bound to be conquered and enslaved for doing that exactly? I could do so much better than this... couldn’t I...? 

Gaz starts to softly growl, getting a little frustrated, but not at me. 

“I-It hurts, but y-you don’t have to. I’m being too pushy, I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“N-no, b-but I want t-to... I-I just... I d-don’t know h-how to, a-and I’m w-worried about t-the empire finding out... plus you would p-probably find my r-real b-body disgusting... my p-pheromones are just messing with y-your sense of judgement...” I say, softly pushing Gaz away. She can’t actually love me, can she? 

“B-but you want to, right?” Gaz purrs seductively, gently pinning me against the bed. “Y-yeah.” “I-I’m gonna do it. I want to help you feel better than you ever have before, galaxy girl~” And there she goes. I’m not gonna say I wasn’t expecting this, and I’m **definitely** not gonna say I don’t want it... I’m just worried that they don’t...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaz’s POV**

****

****

“I-I guess you can, if y-you really need it...” Tak says, blushing and avoiding my gaze. Lust is clouding my mind, I need her, I really do- it’s not my fault she has literal fucking **sex pollen** emitting from her antennae. I nod softly. “I-I’m so sorry for forcing myself o-onto y-you I-I just, I-I need this, I-I need y-you.” 

Sharper and sharper growls emit from my throat as I feel my clit throb eagerly- god, I need to absolutely **wreck** her so bad, she has no idea how much I love her... I don’t blame her for being uptight, she’s probably never even masturbated before, what an alien concept... 

“D-don’t worry about it. A-as long as I c-can be of u-use.” Tak queaks softly, trembling slightly, but I can tell she’s eager too. “I promise, I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, I-I love you so much, you’re so much better than anyone else on this stupid dirt ball...” 

Even louder chirps and trills come from Tak, and she’s blushing brightly, her skin warm to the touch. “R-really?” “Yeah, do you like that? You like it when I tell you how much of a _superior Irken_ you are~?” Tak starts panting softly, nodding her head. “I’m going to take off your clothes now, ok, galaxy girl?” She nods slightly, her eyes starting to glaze over in lust as well.

I gently peel off Tak’s tights, gently palming her crotch and noticing a bulge grow, making my clit twitch- what does she have under there~? Looks big and slick, its arousal soaking through the Irken-insignia boxers. Tak’s purring loudly as I pet her bulge, holding tight onto my hair and bucking her hips up into the air needily. “G-Gaz~” “That’s a good girl, you like me touching you there, don’t you~? How cute~”

Tak softly blushes, and I kiss her, softly on her smooth, unblemished green lips- she’s a visage of pure deadly beauty beneath me. Her soft butterfly lashes flutter, her antennae twitch in pleasure, as I indulge in the taste of her lips, slipping my tongue in to taste the sugary lavender flavor of her mouth. Our mouths collide with hunger, with passion, with aggression and everything falls away. The only thing that matters right now is us, her lips flush against my neck- her instincts guiding her as I take off my clothes. I can’t wait to ravage her small body~


	3. purple feelings part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak describes her previous experiences with being loved. Warning for consensual child/parent relationship, accidental incest, and ptsd/trauma.

Gaz doesn’t know how much this scares me, but I need it, I need it. I want to matter to someone again... I know I already matter to Gaz, but I’m afraid she’ll leave me. I’m afraid being friends, or even mates won’t make me important enough. Gaz doesn’t know how much she sounds like mom...

I know what I do. I hide my vulnerability using ferocity. I don’t allow myself to be peeled apart and plucked at, like some sort of primitive livestock. It’s been so long since I first adapted to this state...

I remember the time I first met my mother- well, it couldn’t have actually been the first time, but how was I supposed to know? When separated from the flesh that brought me into the world, I had just been laid- my vision a newly discovered trait, still swaddled inside an egg. 

I don’t remember those few momentous first weeks- the second I was out of the egg, my memory was wiped and replaced with eons of textbook propaganda, telling me exactly who I should worship, telling me exactly how to take each step... there’s a certain torment to having no idea what you’re missing.

When I first started elite training, I had no idea who she was, only knew fear and respect out of it- she was tall, and seemed at least thrice our age. I trained through that first day, and the next, and on through an uneventful first week- until just before recharging time- I had grown used to being her favorite, so it didn’t come to much surprise that she pulled me aside to her personal bunker. Details are fuzzy but warm, and I could tell she really loved me. 

She had no idea that I was her smeet, but she cared so much about me, I doubt that would have stopped her from loving me in the way she did. A playful rub at my pants, soft cooing across my antennae about how much she loved me, and how much I reminded her of someone dear to her... only flakes of memories remain. Her smell, soft and sweet, her pheromones sliding down my antennae like cold, sugary irken egg... how she would hold me close and tight after gently breeding me... her protectiveness of me... these are the things I miss about her the most. Every time I try to delve back into that sense of warmth, the horrible things they did to her flash back through my mind, and I remain still and somber for hours. Am I really about to make the same mistakes again...?


End file.
